My Hikari's Sick
by PichiKeen
Summary: As the title implies, the hikari are sick! Do the clueless yami have what it takes to take care of their lights?
1. Virus

My Hikari's Sick!

**Okay, here's the deal: to me Yami is Yami. It feels weird to refer to him as Atem.**

**The yami and hikari have separate bodies.**

**Marik is the hikari. Malik is the yami.**

**Hikari- light; yami-dark; aibou-partner (and you call yourself a YGO fan!)**

**I plan on keeping this 'K+', but the yami have potty mouths coughBakuracough**

**_Let's do this!

* * *

_**

_Chapter 1: Virus!_

Yugi shut his locker and started walking down the hallway. "Yugi!" The spiky-haired duelist stopped and turned around to see Ryou.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi waved.

"Here." The ivory-haired hikari thrust a book in Yugi's face.

"Huh?"

"It's your book. I borrowed it remember?" Yugi slowly nodded his head,

"Oh yeah…" but then he looked confused again, "Don't you need it? After all Bakura stole yours and—"

Ryou quickly shook his head, "Not anymore. I decided on buying a new textbook because who knows what Bakura—"

"Hey guys!" a loud voice bellowed, scaring the children. No! Not the children!

"Bakura's my dog!" Ryou exclaimed as he spun around. "Oh, it's just you." He sighed.

Jonouchi tilted his head to the side, question marks floating above his head, "A dog? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were someone else." Ryou shook his head. He turned back to Yugi who was crying because he had been completely cut out of the scene and forgotten. But not really. Yugi was just standing like a knave, waiting for his turn to speak. "Here, I need to head to class." Ryou held the textbook of doom up for the second time this scene. No it's not really the textbook of doom. …Yet. Yes, there will be a third time Ryou holds up the book because at that point Yugi just kinda…froze.

"Oh, man! I left my homework in my locker!" then Yugi dashed away to retrieve his aforementioned homework in the aforementioned locker. And he's supposed to be smart…oh well!

Jou walked off muttering "Whatever." Ryou just sort of stood there like a fool child. With the book in his hand.

"Maybe I'll just give it to him later…"

_First Class with Some Random Teacher_

"I'm just tellin' ya. You know, for your own safety." Marik stated confidently. Yugi gave him a worried look,

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Two people?"

"Uh huh."

"Dead?"

"As a doornail."

Yugi leaned back in his chair, "Wow."

Marik, sitting on top of Yugi's desk, smirked. "Yeah. People are already dying from the flu. Read it in the newspaper." Ryou rolled his eyes,

"Wow. I'm surprised that you can read."

Marik frowned and his confidence sort of just dropped dead right then and there. "Ouch." Ryou looked surprised,

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't talking to _you_!"

"Huh? Then who…"

"Sorry. Bakura was telling me about something he read in a magazine." Yugi and Marik looked at each other and then back at Ryou.

"What was it?"

Ryou blinked a couple of times and a blush crept into his cheeks. "N-nothing…just something stupid…" Marik shook his head,

"I don't even want to know." Ryou just slid in his seat next to Yugi.

"Yami doesn't really bother me all that much…" Yugi started thoughtfully, "He kinda just floats around and does nothing."

"Hey guys!" A perky voice chirped.

"Yami's a fish!" Yugi screamed, sitting straight up.

Anzu looked at him strangely, "Okay…"

"Oh, hi Anzu."

"Hi…" Anzu stood there while the three boys stared at her. "Oh yeah! Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Yugi asked.

"Mr. Hotshot CEO isn't here." She said.

"Yeah…" Marik looked around the room, "I noticed today felt…different."

"Where is he?" Ryou asked, more concerned with the absence of him than the absence of his aura.

"There's a rumor that Mokuba's sick and he's being a good big bro and staying home." She started walking away, "But then again, it's just a rumor."

"No it isn't." Ryou stated. "News Update from Bakura: the weather channel just finished an interview with him. Moki's definitely sick." Marik looked up at the ceiling,

"Yeah, I already told you someone's already DIED."

Ryou scratched his head, "Yeah, from the FLU. Children and seniors are the more susceptible to influenza than anyone."

Marik looked at Ryou skeptically, "Just because we're less likely to get it, doesn't mean we can't." Ryou rolled his eyes but Marik continued, "Besides that, I heard there's a virus going around school and people are catching it fast. For all you know, you could be next."

Ryou looked startled, "Don't say that! You're going to jinx us!" Marik chuckled and leaned closer to Ryou,

"Yeah right. There's no way we—" The blonde hikari's nose twitched, "Ah-ah…" Ryou eyes widened and he 'meep'ed as he put up Yugi's textbook that he still has in front of his face. "ACHOOO!" Marik sneezed. (Duh.) Ryou lowered his textbook barrier,

"See? You've already caught whatever it is and trying to give it to me."

Yugi sighed. Yes he's still there. You didn't forget about him now did you? "For a person who is so skeptical about getting sick, you sure are anxious …"

"Yeah, you went from denial to paranoia!" Marik laughed.

"Geez, it not _that_ funny…" Ryou mumbled. Yugi merely started drawing on the part of his desk that Marik arse was NOT occupying while Marik continued to snicker.

"Ishtar! I would highly appreciate it if you got off of Motou's desk!"

Marik rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah…" The teacher, who shall henceforth be known as Miss Izumi, glared at Marik.

"Now." she growled.

"_Fine_." he reluctantly sat down in his own seat which was in front of Yugi's. Wow. Big change.

It was then that Ryou realized something. "Oh, Yugi here's your textbook." He said as he plopped The Textbook of DOOM on Yugi's desk. Yes. _Now_ it is the textbook of doom. Do you know why?

"Bakura!" Miss Izumi shouted again, "Stop talking and pay attention!"

"Yes m'am…" Ryou looked down at his own desk and grew silent.

"The only reason she's like that is because she's a very lonely, very evil person." Marik muttered only he didn't really mutter all that well because EVERYone heard him.

Marik looked around, "What?"

"Ishtar…" Miss Izumi seethed. Marik looked at her,

"Uh oh…" he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile, "D-did I just say that out loud?"

"DETENTION!" she screeched. Marik hung his head,

"Guess so…"

From then on class continued pretty smoothly. And since this is really boring, let's skip all the way to lunch…

_Lunch on the Roof_

The reason the lighter halves are eating lunch on the roof is because they felt like it. …No. Actually they were running from a friendship speech from Anzu. You see, when there's another voice in your head constantly, one learns how to tell when someone is going to start talking nonstop. I mean honestly, the yami are at home all alone. Except for a certain pharaoh who has an old man who probably talks more than he does. And another tomb keeper who has his hikari's sister who either works at the museum or annoys him to death. But that's beside the point.

So Yugi's, Ryou's, and Marik's lecture senses went off and they ran for cover. On a roof. Well not a roof. The roof. Of the school. But I digress. The three hikari children were now on the school rooftop talking and eating lunch.

"Why DID you say that about Miss Izumi?" Yugi asked, "You know she has a short temper." Marik shook his head,

"I wasn't talking to **_her_**. Malik was complaining about Ishizu and I was _trying_ to comfort him."

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Ryou asked, pointing to the cream puff Marik had in his hand that he was obviously NOT eating.

Marik handed Ryou the cream puff and continued complaining about his yami and sister. "I do sorta feel sorry for him though. She's about the worst you can possibly get when it comes to big sisters. Malik's got it rough."

Then the door slammed open. After Marik screamed that Malik was a crab, the three turned to see Honda standing there panting. "You guys…should've…warned us…"

Yugi gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry…" Honda shook his head,

"S'okay…I probably…would've run…too…"

"Hello?" Anzu's shrill voice echoed up the stairs. "Where did everyone go?"

Honda hit his head against the wall, "Why can't I get rid of her!"

"Better run." the three lights advised. In actuality, only Yugi and Marik said anything. Ryou was too busy eating to really notice.

Honda decided to take their advice and ran back out the door. The three took some time to chuckle warmly at his expense and then continued their previous activities.

_School's Out: Yugi_

Yugi trudged through the front door, "I'm home…" he called wearily. He heard thumping from the floor above and saw Yami as he bounded down the stairs.

"Aibou!"

Yugi shook his head and smiled. Sometimes the pharaoh acted like a kid. Come to think of it, all the yami seemed to act that way… "Where have you _been_?" Yami asked as his tilted his head to the side.

Yugi dropped his backpack on the floor, slid off his shoes, and sighed, "School. You know, where I go just about EVERY DAY…" He then plodded into the living room, plopped on the sofa, and turned on the T.V.

Yami was a little concerned about his aibou's odd behavior. He decided to follow Yugi and sat on the arm of the couch. "Aibou…" he started tentatively, "Don't you have homework?"

Yugi clicked the remote and coughed, "Yeah."

"When are you going to do it?" Click. Cough.

"Eventually."

"Are you hungry?" Click. Click.

"No. Not really."

"Aibou…are you okay?"

Yugi lied on the couch so that his head was near the arm the Yami wasn't sitting on. Yami sighed, "O.K. I'll be quiet…" Yugi just coughed. Yami then got up and went to the kitchen. Now what could he make without Yugi's help and without burning down the house?

_School's Out: Ryou_

Ryou sniffed as he opened the front door. "Bakura! I'm home!" No answer. He slipped off his shoes and walked farther in. "Bakura?" Ryou found his yami sitting on the living room floor playing a video game.

Ryou just stood there and sniffled. "I'm home…" Bakura dropped the controller and spun around,

"RYOU!" he screamed.

Said hikari winced, "Why are you yelling?"

Bakura, who had been on all fours, sat down with his hands still on the floor and pouted, "I've been **SO** _bored_…"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I noticed. You know, I don't really want a play-by-play of what you do all day."

Bakura gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

Ryou put his hand on his head and headed for his room, "Or what you watch…"

A mischievous look flashed in the tombrobber's eyes and he smirked, "I was just informing you of the wonders of daytime soap opera."

"Whatever…"

The playful look was replaced by one of concern, "Why are you acting so weird? You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah…" Bakura heard him sniff and shut his door.

"Yeah right." Bakura muttered as he continued playing his game, "Whatever." He chopped some guy's head off and cheered as he bled to death.

_School's Not Quite Out…: Marik_

Marik sighed heavily and continued to stare at the ceiling. "This sucks." he mumbled.

"Ishtar! No talking." Marik put his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands. He groaned. His head was pounding.

/_Hey Marik!_/

Oh great. As if life wasn't annoying enough.

/_What?_/

/_Where ARE you? You're normally home by now! You haven't said anything since this morning._/

/_Detention. Thanks to YOU. Now would you shut up? I already have a headache and you're just making it worse._ /

/_I'm sticking my tongue out at you just so you know. _/

/_I know. And I'm flicking you off. _/

/_ANYway, when are you planning on coming home/_

/_You know what? I **really** don't feel like dealing with this right now. How about you find something else to do, okay?_/

Marik could feel him pout. /_Fine. _/

/_Thanks. _/

Marik then crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head down. They say time flies when you're having fun. Or sleeping.

**_And here we leave the innocent. For tomorrow brings many surprises…_**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one has officially been completed! Marik's part seemed kinda short to me…**

**Surprisingly nobody said anything naughty! Watch what happens in chapter two…**

**I have this bad habit of forgetting to have Yugi say anything. Note to self: work on that.**

**That's all for now! And remember: a review a day keeps my evil side at bay!**

**_Bye for now!_**


	2. The Awakening and Discovery

**Yeah...I already had Chapter 2 typed up, but I think it's too short.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:__ The Awakening and Discovery_

Bakura rolled over in his bed. He felt the sun shine on his face and rolled back over. _'Guess I should get up. Ryou should have made breakfast already…'_ It was then that Bakura tried to accomplish what we all have (well I have) attempted: walking around the house without opening your eyes in fear of being blinded by the morning sun.

Unfortunately, like most of us, he failed. Miserably. After missing his bedroom door twice, then turning around and tripping over his bed, Bakura gave up and opened his eyes. After inspecting his injuries, he bounded downstairs. Or he would have if he was a morning person. But he wasn't. So he didn't. Oh well.

Bakura trudged into the kitchen only to notice that something was different. Or wasn't different. It was still as filthy as he had left it yesterday. The counter was covered in eggshells and chocolate syrup, there was a black dent on the floor where he had dropped a hot pan after picking it up with his bare hands, and the kitchen sink was filled with various items, bowls, pots, the iron…and water.

"Hey, what gives! He didn't clean this up at all!" Bakura huffed, "Now I have to do it!" He stopped his pouting when he realized something else: the house was awfully still. Not like 'you're the only one in the house' still, but a 'something's wrong' still.

The adorable tombrobber blinked a few times, "Is he still here?" Not receiving an answer, he decided to investigate for himself. Where should he start? How about Ryou's room?

* * *

Ryou rolled over in his bed similar to how Bakura did earlier in this chapter, only when he felt sunlight on his face, he buried his head in his pillow. Unfortunately for Ryou, he couldn't breathe with the pillow over his face so he turned over. 

Funny…he still couldn't breathe…He felt something tickle his nose and breathed in through his mouth and sneezed. "Ouch…" Ryou placed his thumb and forefinger across the bridge of his nose and squeezed. "That hurt…"

He turned back over for like the third time and pulled the covers over his head. "Whatever…I'm too tired to care…I'll get up eventually…" Ryou was just about to drift back into dreamland when the door opened.

"Ryou? You here?" Ryou simply groaned. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked from beneath the sheets.

"Your alarm went off an hour ago." A muffled 'what!' was heard and Ryou threw the blankets off of his head.

"W-what did you say?" he asked while eyeing Bakura, trying to figure if he was kidding or not.

"Your alarm," the yami pointed to the clock, "You're normally gone by now." Ryou looked at the alarm clock,

"E-eight o' clock? That can't be right…"

He turned back to Bakura, who was just staring at him, "What?"

"You sound weird."

"Huh?"

"You look kinda weird too."

"Wait wha—?" The spirit of the Sen Ring turned around and walked down the hall as the phone rang.

"You're not going to school." Ryou looked crushed,

"What are you talking about!" Bakura ignored him and answered the phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bakura picked up the receiver and lazily brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded really familiar. /_Ryou? I need your help./_

"Pharaoh? What do you want?" /_**Tombrobber!**_/

"Aw, you sound so disappointed…" /_Where's Ryou? I need to talk to him./_

"He can't come to the phone right now, so you're stuck with me. Sorry."

A sigh could be heard at the other end. /_Fine. Whatever. Yugi keeps making these weird noises and I have no idea what to do. Jii-san left this morning to go to some archeological…thing, and it keeps getting worse!_/

"Okay. Pharaoh, those would be called orgasms. But seeing as this is your first time, you wouldn't know…" Bakura grinned. He could practically feel the heat from the other end.

_/That's not what I meant you stupid idiot! Stop joking around! Can't you be serious for like two seconds?_/

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya…Listen, how about you bring your hikari over? He can stay over here and play with Ryou."

_/You make it sound like they're puppies or something…/_

"Yeah sure whatever. Listen I've gotta go, Ryou's trying to sneak out the front door."

Yami looked at the phone. /_Hey! Ryou! Where the HELL do you think you're going! Click./_

The ex-pharaoh turned to his aibou who was lying on the couch. He hadn't moved since yesterday afternoon. "Hey aibou we're going to Ryou's place." He picked the child up and carried him on his back, walking out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bakura grabbed the collar of Ryou's shirt, "Um, no. You're not going _anywhere._"

Ryou looked up at his yami and stuck out his lower lip, "But, Kura…" Bakura rolled his eyes,

"No. You're not gonna get me this time. I said no and that's final."

"But—" The tombrobber shut the door and dragged his light inside.

"No is no. You're sick. You're not going to school. No." Ryou pouted some more and crossed his arms,

"Fine." He stomped down the hall as the phone rang.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower, now leave me alone!" the not so sweet anymore Ryou slammed the door to the bathroom and Bakura headed back towards the phone.

"And you say I'm childish…"

"I heard that!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The dark who is acting oddly responsible today, picked up the phone, "Hello?"

_/Bakura? It's Malik. Listen. I really need some advice right now._/Bakura sighed, 'Good. I thought it was the idiot pharaoh again.' he thought to himself.

"Of course! I can solve any problem for just a small fee of anything valuable that you may own."

_/Stop joking around. This is serious. _/

"…"

_/Hello?_/

"I wasn't joking." Seriously. He wasn't.

_/Ok, fine. I'll raid Ishizu's purse. She always has pricey stuff in there. How's that?_/

"Fair enough. Now, how can I help you?"

_/Okay, it has to do with Marik._/

"Uh huh…"

_/He's really…hot. What do I do?_/

Bakura sat there for a second, this was way too easy. "Alright, first of all, you need professional help, and seeing as I'm not like, Dr. Phil or Oprah, I don't even know _why_ you're calling me about something like this. But, my advice is that you to begin with telling him how you feel—"

_/IDIOT! That's not what I meant and you know it! _/ the playful Egyptian pulled the receiver away from his ear as Malik scream curses at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I thought you could take a joke… "

_/Not right now! Ishizu left for something, I don't know what, I wasn't listening, and took Rashid with her, Marik's burning up, and I can't find the thermo- thingy!_/

"How about you bring him over? The pharaoh's already bringing his hikari. They can just sorta…play…or hang out or something."

_/Like puppies?_/

Bakura sighed again, "_Yes_, like puppies. Okay, I've gotta go. Ryou's trying to escape again by crawling out the bathroom window."

Malik shook his head as he hung up the phone/_RYOU! Get your scrawny ass back in here RIGHT NOW before I— Click._/

---------

"No." Bakura grabbed Ryou's leg and yanked him back into the room and onto the cold tile floor. "No. No. No." He closed the window, dragged his hikari out of the bathroom, and shut the door.

He opened the door to the linen closet and pulled out several blankets. "No." He closed that door and continued to walk down the hall, into the living room. "No."

He threw the quilts on the ground and dropped his lighter half on top of them while he started to move furniture out of the middle of the floor. "No. No. No. No. No."

Bakura dragged the blankets (and Ryou) to the middle of the room and spread them the blankets out. "No." He left and returned with three pillows, throwing them at his hikari. Standing in front of the doorway, Bakura glared at Ryou, hands on his hips, "No. No. No. And finally, NO."

The mightily defiant light looked up at his dark, a slight confused frown on his face. "No?"

Bakura sternly nodded his head. "No." The frown deepened and his shoulders dropped,

"But…"

The yami growled, "You told me no when I wanted to stay up and watch that movie 'Self-Mutilation and Mutilating Others'. You said no when I asked to go to the park after midnight with Malik to set fire to trees. You refuse to let me entertain myself by means of torture to small animals. Why should I tell _you_ yes?"

Ryou continued to stare at his yami, "So, this is revenge? Not because you care about me?"

Bakura shook his head and stared into his hikari's eyes, "This is for revenge, because I care about you, and because I don't feel like letting you go to school, then having to drag you all the way back home because you pass out."

The light's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes, "Okay…I guess…I…" The tombrobber tilted his head to the side,

"You guess you what?" No answer. Bakura took a step forward, "Hello?" Still no answer.

"Hey," He lightly poked Ryou's head, "Are you…_asleep_?" Ryou softly snored and fell over. Bakura sighed, "You did all of that protesting…and just fall **_asleep_**!" His lesser evil frowned and shifted in his sleep. "Sometimes I wonder," He threw a blanket over the sleeping form, "_why_ I put up with you."

**Since I have seemed to have hit a writer's block, let's stop here…**

I feel so bad ending it here…it was _supposed_ to go farther than this and was _not_ supposed to be focused mainly around Ryou and Bakura…

I guess it's okay. The other two hikari are on the way!


End file.
